Metroid (saga)
(2010).]] Metroid (メトロイド Metoroido) es una saga de videojuegos producida por Nintendo. Es una de las franquicias más exitosas de la compañía, siendo el primer juego Metroid, lanzado en 1986 para el Nintendo Entertainment System. La saga Metroid relata las misiones de la caza recompensas Samus Aran, con estilo de ciencia ficción. La trama principal gira alrededor de los organismos Metroid y de los Piratas Espaciales, quienes intentar explotar los poderes de los Metroid. El estilo de juego mezcla la aventura basada en exploración con estilo plataforma y de acción. Hasta la fecha, han sido lanzados numerosos juegos de la saga Metroid. Entre los diez están los cinco juegos de la línea principal (Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid: Other M y Metroid Fusion), dos juegos basados en el primero (Classic NES Series:Metroid y Metroid: Zero Mission), un juego con historia repetida en sentido pinball (Metroid Prime Pinball), un juego de aventura en primera persona (Metroid Prime Hunters) y una trilogía completa (Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes y Metroid Prime 3: Corruption englobados en Metroid Prime Trilogy). Versiones mejoradas conocidas como New Play Control! Metroid Prime y New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes también están disponibles, pero solo en el mercado japonés. Descripción una criatura común y recurrente, objetivo principal en los juegos Metroid.]] Todos los juegos Metroid están ubicados en el mismo universo ficticio. Todos comparten un estilo de juego similar y los mismos personajes, añadiendo y quitando algunos dependiendo del juego. Samus Aran es el personaje principal, es una caza recompensas. En algunos juegos es conocida como la “cazadora del espacio”. Viste un poderoso traje, conocido como Power Suit, que fue creado por los Chozo, y adaptado para que ella pueda usarlo. Los organismos Metroid son unas criaturas de tamaño considerable, similares a Medusas con un núcleo visible. Son capaces de absorber energía de cualquier ser vivo, normalmente causando la muerte de la victima en el proceso. A partir del juego Metroid II se añadió un ciclo de vida a los Metroid, nativos del planeta SR388. Su ciclo de vida inicia con dos etapas de crecimiento, seguida de dos etapas de mutación. Después viene la etapa adulta, con cuatro etapas: Alfa, Gamma, Zeta y Omega. Metroid Prime añadió dos nuevas, siendo mutaciones por la sustancia Phazon, los Hunter Metroid y los Fission Metroid. En Metroid Prime 2: Echoes se añaden dos nuevas subespecies provenientes de la mutación del Phazon, los Tallon Metroid y los Dark Tallon Metroid. Los principales enemigos, de todos los que hay en los juegos Metroid, son los Piratas Espaciales. Mother Brain (cerebro madre en español) es la defensa biomecánica del planeta Zebes, quien es usada también por los Piratas Espaciales. Kraid es un líder importante de los Piratas, pero el más importante es Ridley, su líder supremo, quien aparece en casi todos los juegos de Metroid exepto en metroid prime 2, metroid prime hunter. Los Piratas Espaciales están muy interesados en investigaciones con los Metroid, usándolos como energía o soldados. Sus experimentos con el Phazon dieron lugar a variaciones de los Metroid, vistos en la trilogía Prime. Gameplay / Estilo de juego El estilo de juego de todos los juegos de Metroid gira alrededor de ir obteniendo mejoras para el traje de Samus, consiguiendo así la capacidad de atravesar obstáculos que antes no se podía y seguir avanzando. Muchos de los objetos se han ido manteniendo a través de los distintos juegos e incluso han sufrido ligeras o grandes modificaciones, como la Morph-Ball, que está presente en todos los juegos que con su capacidad especial; dejar bombas en el suelo. Normalmente los objetos que Samus tendrá la capacidad de usar en cada juego depende del momento cronológico en el que se sitúe; por ejemplo, en Metroid Prime, Samus inicia con bajos poderes o niveles en su traje, debido a que es lo que sucede después del primer Metroid. Los principales enemigos están divididos en: enemigos comunes, jefes y jefes finales. Los enemigos comunes son aquellos que siempre reaparecen y están en bastantes lugares. Los jefes son criaturas más grandes y poderosas, al enfrentarse a ellas el lugar en el que uno se encuentra se sella, siendo imposible pasar hasta haber eliminado al jefe. Los jefes finales, normalmente tratan de una pelea similar o más complicada que las de los jefes normales, siendo la diferencia que al final se activa una secuencia de video y/o de autodestrucción, por lo que Samus deber ir directamente a su nave y escapar. Historia de la Franquicia Trilogía Original Metroid para el Nintendo Entertainment System.]] El primer juego, llamado simplemente “Metroid” fue lanzado para el Famicos Disk System (FDS) en 1986 y para el Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) en 1987. Introduciendo a Samus Aran, quien para la época era una de las primeras protagonistas de sexo femenino. Sin embargo, al principio, poco se conoció sobre su género. El manual japonés se indicaba neutral, al no indicar ningún género al referirse a ella. Debido a un error, en el manual de la versión inglesa se la refería de manera masculina. De todos modos, al final del juego se podía ver que Samus sí era una mujer. Con un laberíntico mundo en el cual el jugador debía escoger la dirección en la quería ir, Metroid fue uno de los primeros juegos no-lineales. Debido al largo tiempo que se requería jugarlo, incluyó un sistema de guardado por contraseñas o passwords (en el NES) y con sistema de cartuchos de guardado (en el FDS), permitiendo así a los jugadores poder tomar un descanso y continuar jugando el largo juego más tarde. Metroid fue uno de los juegos más populares lanzados para el NES. Metroid II: Return of Samus .]] La primera secuela, Return of Samus fue lanzado en 1991 para el GameBoy. A diferencia del primer juego, la meta principal no es recolectar todos los objetos, sino encontrar y destruir a todos los Metroid en un nuevo planeta, SR388. Metroid II incluyó una gran cantidad de armas nuevas, además de muchos detalles sobre la historia de los Metroid y de los Chozo. A pesar de recibir buenas críticas, es el juego menos popular de Metroid, posiblemente a sus gráficas sin colores (debido a las limitaciones del GameBoy) y su historia lineal. Super Metroid .]] El tercer juego en la serie, Super Metroid fue lanzado en el Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) en 1994. Éste volvió el estilo de juego del primer juego, además de muchas mejoras y objetos nuevos para Samus. Super Metroid está situado en el mismo planeta que el primer juego, pero gracias a las capacidades técnicas del SNES, permitieron un entorno mejorado, con una historia mucho más detallada que en los dos primeros juegos. Super Metroid fue uno de los mejores juegos de SNES en su lanzamiento, con máximas calificaciones en gráficas, sonido y precio. Aun continúa siendo popular, teniendo calificaciones como “el mejor juego de todos los tiempos” entre muchos otros. ---- Después del lanzamiento de Super Metroid la saga estuvo ausente de las consolas por casi 10 años. A pesar de los muchos rumores sobre lanzamientos para el Nintendo 64, nunca nada fue lanzado. Resurección de la franquicia y Trilogía Prime Metroid Prime y Metroid Fusion En el 2000, seis años después del último lanzamiento de Metroid, Nintendo anunció que Retro Studios, una compañía de videojuegos estadounidense, se encontraba desarrollando Metroid Prime para el Nintendo GameCube y que la propia Nintendo estaba desarrollando Metroid IV para GameBoy Advance. Ambos juegos fueron lanzados el 2002, Metroid Prime lanzado por Retro Studios y Metroid IV bajo un nuevo nombre; Metroid Fusion. Lanzados simultáneamente, los juegos incluyeron también unos extras de conectividad; pues al conectarse ambos juegos se podían desbloquear bonus; el juego Metroid Original, en el caso de Metroid Fusion y el Fusion Suit en el caso de Metroid Prime. .]] Metroid Prime introducía un nuevo estilo de juego: acción en primera persona. El juego se encontraba completamente en 3D y nos metía dentro del traje de Samus, el Power Suit. Debido a esto, desató una controversia, sobre el porqué del cambio (el cual hacía de Metroid un juego muy similar a Halo), y que otra compañía, que no era Nintendo, desarrollara el juego. Sin embargo, una vez lanzado las notas y críticas fueron positivas. Nintendo se refirió al juego como aventura en primera persona y no acción en primera persona. Metroid Prime no es una continuación directa de Super Metroid, sino toma lugar entre los dos primeros juegos; Metroid y Metroid II. .]] Metroid Fusion sin embargo, mantenía el clásico sistema de juego side-scrolling en 2D que ya caracterizaba a la saga. Tomaba lugar en los hechos posteriores a Super Metroid. Las críticas también llegaron a Fusion, debido a que el juego poseía lugares determinados donde ir e instrucciones dadas por un operador de computadora, lo que hacía al juego lineal, algo que los anteriores Metroid e incluso Metroid Prime intentaron no ser. Metroid Zero Mission y las adaptaciones .]] El segundo juego de Metroid para Game Boy Advance, Metroid: Zero Mission fue desarrollado por Nintendo y lanzado en 2004. Es un remake o readaptación y un nuevo punto de vista sobre la primera aventura de Metroid. Introduce áreas y jefes nunca antes vistos en la historia original así como una historia mucho más detallada usando escenas visuales o cinematográficas. Zero Mission incluye como extra, el juego original, es decir Metroid Original. Tiene también compatibilidad con Metroid Fusion, desbloqueando al conectarse una galería de imágenes que relata la vida de Samus Aran. El tercer y cuarto juego de Metroid para el Game Boy Advance, fueron adaptaciones directas del primer Metroid; siendo los juegos Famicom Mini: Metroid; una adaptación de Metroid del FDS, y Classic Nes Series: Metroid; la respectiva adaptación de Metroid del NES. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes .]] El segundo juego de Metroid para el Game Cube, también desarrollado por Retro Studios y lanzado también el 2004. Tiene el mismo modo de juego que su predecesor, aventura en primera persona, pero introduce un nuevo concepto: los mundos de la luz y oscuridad (en el planeta Aether), algo ya visto en juegos de Nintendo como The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Introduce también una nueva gran cantidad de armas, algunas nunca antes vistas. Metoid Prime 2 fue también el primer juego de Metroid en incluir una modalidad multijugador donde cuatro jugadores podían combatir entre ellos simultáneamente. Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt .]] A finales del 2004, y junto con el lanzamiento del Nintendo DS] salió Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt una versión Demo del juego Metroid Prime: Hunters programado para lanzarse dos años después. El juego contenía tres misiones de entrenamiento: Regulador, Sobrevivir y Morph-Ball. El objetivo del juego es acabar las tres misiones con el mejor tiempo y más enemigos vencidos. El Demo incluía también un modo multijugador para cuatro personas, muy similar al de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Metroid Prime Pinball .]] En el 2005, fue lanzado Metroid Prime Pinball para el Nintendo DS. Es el único juego de Metroid que no ha sido desarrollado ni por Retro Studios ni por Nintendo, sino por Fuse Games, ya conocidos por sus juegos Pinball (desarrolladores de Super Mario Pinball y Pokémon Pinball). El juego vuelve a relatar la historia de Metroid Prime pero con elementos y estilo de juego pinball. Tiene un modo multijugador hasta ocho personas, cada uno con su propio Nintendo DS, pero una sola tarjeta de juego. Fue el primer juego de Nintendo DS en ser compatible con el DS Rumble Pack, que permitía que la consola vibrase, de hecho el Rumble Pack venía incluido en la caja. Metroid Prime: Hunters .]] Fue lanzado en 2006 para Nintendo DS y desarrollado por Nintendo Software Techonolgy con colaboración de Retro Studios. Posee el mismo estilo de juego que los Metroid Prime de GameCube y está en completo 3D trayendo de nuevo el estilo aventura en primera persona. El modo de historia ha sido uno de los más criticados en la historia de Metroid, recibiendo malas calificaciones y acusado de ser completamente lineal y sin inspiración. Lo mejor calificado y criticado del juego fue sin embargo, el modo multijugador para cuatro personas. También fue el primer juego Metroid en incluir multijugador en línea (online) a través del sistema Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Los modos multijugador permitían entrar en la piel de ocho diferentes caza recompensas, además de Samus. La historia principal toma lugar entre Metroid Prime y Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption .]] El 27 de agosto de 2007 fue lanzado el último juego de la saga hasta el momento y último de la Trilogía Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption lanzado para la consola Wii y siendo desarrollado una vez más por Retro Studios. Metroid Prime 3 introduce por primera vez la posibilidad de manejar la nave de Samus en ciertas ocasiones. El sistema de juego está renovado gracias al Wii-Remote, control sensitivo de Wii. Eso permite muchas más capacidades de ataque, donde el jugador tiene todas las capacidades para escoger su estilo. Antes del lanzamiento Nintendo anunció que Metroid Prime 3 no tendría multijugador. El juego solo posee un sistema de intercambio de datos online gracias al Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection y al WiiConnect24. Metroid: Other M [[Archivo:Metroid-other-m-3.jpg|right|thumb|Imagen in-game de Metroid: Other M.]] El 2 de junio de 2009 fue anunciado un nuevo juego de la serie Metroid, Metroid: Other M. Fue anunciado en la feria de videojuegos "E3: 2009" y ha sido desarrollado por Nintendo y Team Ninja para la consola Wii. Metroid Other M introduce el estilo clásico "side-scrolling" en total 3D, fusionado con el acción en primera persona, por primera vez en la serie. El sistema de juego utiliza el Wii-Remote, control sensitivo de Wii. Así mismo, el jugador podrá moverse en varias direcciones, pero viéndolo todo desde tercera persona (igual que los Metroid clásicos), sin embargo en ciertas ocasiones el jugador podrá entrar una vez más dentro del visor de Samus. El juego añade también movimientos físicos, con Samus pudiendo agarrar y literalmente lanzar por los aires a los enemigos. Other M incluye largas escenas de vídeo que se utilizan no solo para contar los eventos del juego, sino también para expresar los sentimientos de Samus Aran y sus recuerdos del pasado. Este es, también, el primer juego en el que Samus Aran puede hablar. El caso Metroid Dread Metroid Dread fue anunciado inicialmente en junio de 2005 por la revista online Game Informer. De acuerdo a ésta, Dread sería un juego 2D side-scrolling que continuaría los eventos de Metroid Fusion y sería lanzado para el Nintendo DS. En septiembre de 2005, la otra revista IGN anunció que Metroid Dread estaba en desarrollo, pero que no se anunciaría formalmente hasta un tiempo después. Nintendo no desmintió ni confirmó la existencia del juego ni su desarrollo. En octubre de 2005, la revista Nintendo-Next anunció que el proyecto había sido cancelado, sin embargo en febrero de 2006, la Revista Oficial de Nintendo en Reino Unido situó a Metroid Dread en la lista de lanzamiento bajo la fecha de noviembre de 2006. En marzo de 2006, la misma revista cambió la fecha del juego por un vago “2006”, aunque afirmó que habría que esperar a la ferie de videojuegos E3:2006 para más información. El mismo mes la página web N-Sider, en una entrevista con el editor de los juegos Metroid, Craig Harris aclaró que “el E3:2005 era demasiado pronto para anunciar el juego, por lo que Nintendo decidió esperar un tiempo, y anunciarlo más tarde ese mismo año”. Esa declaración dejó a pensar que el proyecto no había sido cancelado y que Nintendo-Next lo había reportado erróneamente. El juego no hizo ninguna aparición tanto en el E3:2006 como en el E3:2007, por lo que no se sabe si esta cancelado o si continúa en desarrollo. Posteriormente, dentro del juego Metroid Prime 3 se encontró un mensaje (escaneando un panel en el cuarto de procesamiento de Metroid, en el Planeta Pirata) que decía lo siguiente: Experiment status report update: Metroid project 'Dread' is nearing the final stages of completion, en español: Actualización del Reporte de Experimentos: El proyecto Metroid “Dread” esta cerca de la fase final de terminación. En una entrevista, el 6 de septiembre de 2007, Nintendo dijo: No nos encontramos creando ningún juego de Metroid 2D en este momento. El 5 de junio de 2009 el tema volvió a salir a la luz en la Electronic Entertainment Expo 2009, donde Yoshio Sakamoto, productos de la saga Metroid y actual productor del juego Metroid: Other M anunció que el juego no se encuentra muerto, ni descartado ni cancelado. Según el productor, el juego sigue vivo, pero no se puede saber a ciencia cierta cuando saldrá al mercado, si es que lo hace.http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4a29139513d73&pic=GEN Línea de Tiempo ImageSize = width:270 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1986 till:2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,black) shift:($dx,-4) from:1986 till:2010 at:1986 text:"Metroid" at:1991 text:"Metroid II: Return of Samus" at:1994 text:"Super Metroid" at:2002 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid Prime" at:2002 text:"Metroid Fusion" at:2004 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid: Zero Mission" at:2004 text:"Metroid" at:2004 text:"Metroid Prime 2: Echoes" at:2005 text:"Metroid Prime Pinball" at:2006 text:"Metroid Prime Hunters" at:2007 text:"Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" at:2009 text:"Metroid Prime Trilogy" at:2010 text:"Metroid: Other M" Cronología y Línea de Historia La cronología en Metroid es ficcional y no es el mismo que el orden de lanzamiento de los juegos. De acuerdo a la Línea de Historia oficial, lanzada por Nintendo, los juegos están cronológicamente ordenados de esta manera: Metroid y Metroid Zero Mission (1986/2004 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 1986/2004 end_of_the_skype_highlighting) Samus viaja al planeta Zebes para detener a los Piratas Espaciales y sus intentos por usar los Metroid para la dominación galáctica. La caza recompensas se enfrenta a Mother Brain, así como a sus guardianes Kraid y Ridley. En Metroid Zero Mission se revela que Samus fue atacada en el espacio por los piratas espaciales, una vez que Mother Brain fue derrotado. Despojada de su traje y con su nave destruida, debe infiltrarse en la Nave Madre de los Piratas Espaciales para encontrar la manera de salir del planeta, equipada unicamente con una pistola de emergencia para protejerse. Una vez obtenido su traje completo en las Ruinas Chozo, logra escapar de la Space Pirate Mother Ship, destruyéndola después de derrotar a Ridley Robot. Metroid Prime (2002) Samus recibe una señal de desastre, proveniente del planeta Tallon IV. Ella viaja hacia ese planeta para detener a los Piratas Espaciales, quienes están experimentando con una sustancia radioactiva muy peligrosa, conocida como Phazon. Samus descubre también que los Chozo, una antigua civilización que creó y desarrolló su traje se habían asentado en el planeta. Su desaparición y así mismo el inicio de la emergencia Phazon surgieron cuando un meteorito impactó la superficie del planeta. Después de encontrar el cráter donde el meteorito cayó, ella confronta al Metroid Prime, un Metroid mutado por la radioactividad del Phazon. Una vez destruido el Metroid Prime, ella abandona el planeta. Metroid Prime: Hunters (2006) Cuando la Federación Galáctica recibe un inusual mensaje telepático, Samus es enviada al Sector Alímbico, en la Galaxia Tetra, para descubrir y obtener el supuesto Poder Máximo que ahí se encuentra. Seis caza recompensas rivales también se han dirigido al Sector Alímbico, puesto que también recibieron el mensaje telepático y todos, incluida Samus, desean obtener el poder antes de que caiga en manos de otro caza recompensas. Sin embargo, el mensaje del Poder Máximo era una mentira; enviada por la criatura Gorea, quien se encontraba atrapado en una dimensión paralela, debido a que la antigua civilización de los Alimbics lo había considerado necesario, para poder mantener la galaxia en paz. Después de destruir a Gorea, todos los caza recompensas, incluida Samus abandonan el Sector Alímbico. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (2004) Samus es enviada a investigar el planeta Aether, después que se perdiera las comunicaciones con un escuadrón de la Federación Galáctica. Samus los encuentra muertos, asesinados por diversas y extrañas criaturas, principalmente sin embargo, por unas criaturas provenientes de la raza Ing. Después de conocer a la raza pacifica de los Luminoth, Samus comprende que el planeta ha sido dividido en dos dimensiones, después de que un meteorito (similar al que impactó Tallon IV) cayera en la superficie del planeta. De esa dimensión surgieron los Ings. Samus ayuda a combatir a los Ing, pero en el proceso se encuentra el Metroid Prime (quien ella creía muerto) quien ha mutado y posee una versión mutada con Phazon del Phazon Suit que el Metroid Prime en sus últimos momentos le quitó a la fuerza a Samus, intentando atraparla, y que a partir de ese momento se le conoce como Dark Samus. Samus, gracias a la tecnología de los Luminoth, viaja entre ambas dimensiones, al mismo tiempo que elimina Dark Aether y restaura Light Aether. Finalmente Samus llega al Sky Temple donde se enfrenta al Ing Emperador que después de vencerlo elimina por completo Dark Aether. Pero mientras trata de escapar de la dimensión en colapso tiene su última lucha con Dark Samus. Cuando Samus logra escapar, creyendo haber acabado con Dark Samus regresa toda la tecnología a los Luminoth, ganando la eterna gratitud de la raza. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007) El tercer y último capitulo de la trilogía Prime y secuela directa a los hechos ocurridos en Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. La Federación Galáctica contacta a Samus para investigar el mal funcionamiento de una súper computadora conocida como Aurora Unit. La Federación piensa que los Piratas Espaciales la infectaron con un virus. Samus, junto con otros cazarecompensas de la Federación debe investigar los planes de los Piratas Espaciales, descubriendo así que ellos son los responsables los meteoritos infectados con Phazon. No obstante en la reunión de los cazadores en Norion, Dark Samus quien se ha aliado con los Piratas Espaciales, ataca a los cazadores infectándolos con Phazon, no obstante Samus logra sobrevivir y luego de una semana, equipada con el PED Suit que le permite usar su Phazon como arma en estado Híper Modo (Este estado, aunque poderoso, es peligroso ya que un uso excesivo de éste puede corromper a Samus quien caería a ser sirviente de Dark Samus), viaja a los planetas Bryyo, Elysia eliminando los Leviatanes que corrompieron los planetas. Y se infiltra en la Base de los Piratas donde también debe eliminar un Núcleo de Phazon. En su viaje debe enfrentarse a los demás piratas que han sido corrompidos totalmente por el Phazon. Al final de su travesía su cuerpo se ha estado corrompiendo estando cada ves más cerca de ser corrompida. Samus gracias a la Federación logra llegar a Phaaze, un planeta hecho puramente de Phazon. Donde se enfrenta a Dark Samus. Luego de que esta se fusionara con la unidad Aurora aumentando su poder. Es vencida por Samus quien usando su PED Suit libera su Phazon matando definitivamente a Dark Samus al mismo tiempo que elimina el Phazon de su cuerpo y del universo entero. Samus envía un mensaje al Olympus: Misión Cumplida, mientras se aleja en el espacio, sin estar conciente que una nave desconocida la sigue. Metroid II: The Return of Samus (1991) Debido a todos los hechos anteriores, la Federación Galáctica determina que los Metroid son muy peligrosos (principalmente por su función como armas biológicas, función que los Piratas Espaciales descubrieron) para existir y después de sus fallidos intentos por destruirlos, envían a Samus al planeta de origen de los Metroid, SR388. Una vez que Samus destruye a todos los Metroid existentes, se encuentra con un huevo, del que surge una Larva Metroid, esta, creyendo que Samus es su madre la sigue de vuelta a su nave, entonces Samus la entrega a la Federación para investigaciones y análisis. Super Metroid (1994) Samus recibe una señal de desastre desde Laboratorios Espaciales Ceres, el laboratorio perteneciente a la Federación donde ella dejó a la cría de Metroid. Samus llega justo para ver como Ridley se roba a la cría y destruye los laboratorios. Entonces ella se dirige a Zebes, donde la base de los Piratas Espaciales ha sido reconstruida. Los Piratas tienen el objetivo de clonar a la Larva Metroid para revivir la especie. Una vez hecho eso quieren usarlos como armas. Samus elimina una vez más a Ridley, Kraid y una versión mejorada del Mother Brain, destruyendo Zebes y eliminando completamente a los Metroid, ya que la simpática larva Metroid se sacrifica para salvar a Samus. Metroid: Other M (2010) Después de la explosión del planeta Zebes, Samus Aran aun tiene sueños con la batalla con el Cerebro Madre y la muerte de la cría Metroid. Después de recibir una llamada de auxilio del Bottle Ship, se dirige a esta abandonada nave para encontrarse con soldados de la Federación Galáctica, liderados por el Comandante Adam Malkovich. Después de ayudarlos a vencer a una imponente criatura, deciden explorar la estación espacial con el objetivo de saber a qué se están enfrentando.http://wii.ign.com/articles/107/1071925p2.html Metroid Fusion (2002) Mientras se encontraba en una misión de investigación junto con un escuadrón de la Federación en SR388, Samus fue infectada por una criatura conocida como el X, el principal enemigo y alimento de los ya extintos Metroid. Los médicos de la federación lograron, quirúrgicamente, removerle el traje a Samus e inyectarle una vacuna hecha con ADN Metroid, y así salvarle la vida. Entonces, es enviada a explorar los Laboratorios Espaciales Biometrox donde los cientificos mandaron su traje infectado con el X. Ahí descubre que el X mimetizó a Samus (gracias al ADN que había en el traje) creándose así el SA-X (Samus Aran X). Todos los parásitos X se encontraban infectando y destruyendo los laboratorios. Samus intenta detenerlos, pero al fallar decide, junto con la computadora Adam y desobedeciendo las ordenes de la Federación, impactar los laboratorios B.S.L. con el planeta SR388 para así destruir los X en ambos sitios. *Metroid Prime Pinball no es una historia separada de la línea principal, sino vuelve a contar los hechos de Metroid Prime desde un punto de vista pinball. *Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt relata un par de misiones de entrenamiento de Samus en los cuarteles holográficos de la Federación Galáctica, por lo que no entra en el argumento principal. La ubicación de este juego cronológicamente es desconocida. Veáse también *Metroid (videojuego) *Metroid (especies) Referencias Enlaces Externos *Página Oficial de Metroid en inglés *Página Oficial de Metroid en japonés *Página Oficial de Retro Studios en español en:Metroid (series) pt:Metroid (série) Categoría:Videojuegos